joukamachi_no_dandelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Angelica W. Rose
|Gender = Female |Age = 17 |Hair Color = Grey |Eye Color = Blue |Status = Active |Affiliations = * Royal Sakuraka High School * Rose Family |Occupation = * Student * Princess |Relative(s) = * Harry Rose (Father) * Maria Rose (Mother) † * Albert Rose (Eldest Brother) * Alvin R. Rose (Older Brother) |First Appearance (Manga) = Chapter 35 |Power = Repriceless }} is a foreign princess and the younger sister of Alvin R. Rose. Due to her pampered lifestyle, Ange was sent to the Sakurada Household to become more independent. She is more commonly known as Ange, and a major character later featured in the Joukamachi no Dandelion manga. Appearance Ange is described to be a beautiful teenage girl with long, slightly wavy and quite thick grey hair reaching down to her lower back, and her fringe is parted to the left, with several strands of hair always hanging between her eyes. She also has shoulder-length strands framing her face, one tucked behind her ear. Ange has blue, oval shaped eyes, and she is usually seen with a dress or elegant clothes. After transferring into Royal Sakuraka High School, she wears the school uniform. She is noted to have a nice figure and quite a large chest. After some events, Ange cuts her hair to the point where it reaches her lower chin but has returned to its original length in Chapter 52. Personality Ange is a very kind girl with a respectful manner, seen where she uses honorifics, as she even refers her father as "your majesty". However, Ange is very naive and lacks common sense as she has a very pampered lifestyle. She isn't able to do much by herself, and therefore has her own maids and is quite dependent on others. After coming to the Sakurada household, she still needs help with easy tasks such as wiping, and she even wanted Akane to read a book for her before they went to sleep. As a princess however, she is very polite, soft-spoken though she can become upset with people who doesn't act politely or like a "gentle man", like Haruka according to herself. However, later on, she decides to mature up a little bit after hearing from Haruka how she isn't very dependable, and also because she doesn't always want to rely on Akane all the time. She even took it upon herself to go out to do groceries shopping with Teru and Shiori, though she isn't very knowledge about stores nor money. She is always seen in with a smile on her face and in a cheerful state. She is also very caring and will help anyone with trouble, and when she sees animals or people injured, she feels like she needs to help them with her power. However, the pressure of not being good enough to take over the throne after her father as her brothers will do it since her father expects nothing for her, makes Ange feel quite bad about herself as she has lived her whole life decided by him. However, she still has a positive demeanor around others, and she doesn't want these things to make her feel down as she cannot lose and "she is who she is". So this means that Ange, as well, wants to grow out of her pampered lifestyle, and Haruka claimed that the probability wasn't zero for her to change and move forward. Though, she still needs Akane's help in school since she can do very reckless things sometimes. Even so, she has quite many friends in school. According to Haruka, Ange doesn't do things out of selfish interest, but her actions have some kind of meaning behind it. After coming terms with her romantic feelings for Akane, she cuts her hair as a symbol for starting anew. She is more honest with her feelings and instincts and slacks off with the "princess" act at times. However, she still has a very polite personality as she has always had. Background Ange is a foreign princess who is the first daughter and the third child of the king of her country. She has a very pampered lifestyle and has her own maids, and she is rarely seen leaving her own room. It is also stated that she needs help with doing various tasks and she often get lunch on her bed. Ange later revealed that her father, the king expects nothing for her, and since a young age to now, she has only lived to the things her father has decided for he; for her to stay at the Sakurada Household was also decided by him on a whim. Since she is the youngest, she won't take over the throne since her older brothers will do so. Ange has described herself as a convenient decorative doll to her father, nothing more, as he sees her as an ignorant girl. Plot Due to her pampered lifestyle, her father, the king of their country, decided to send Ange to Akane's household to mature and abandon her former lifestyle to become more dependable. There, her father told her to live a commoner's lifestyle to get a general understanding of common values. Since Akane and her family lives in a normal house and has a normal lifestyle, Ange is send to Akane's house because they are also royalty. She then begins to live there, where she would later enrolls at Royal Sakuraka High School and coincidentally, ends up being in Haruka's class, adapting the name "Angelica Nolando" in order to hide her royal identity from other people. Power Ange's power is called "Repriceless". With her ability, she can revert things that were broken or injured to their original state. However, the limitation is that she has to have some grasp of what their original condition was and the amount of time that has transpired. However, similar to Kanade's powers, Ange must pay a certain price in order to use her abilities, and in this case, it is her very own memories. Relationships Family Father Angelica has a strained relationship with her father, the king, as he expects nothing from her. She has lived her whole life only decided by him, and he sees her as a childish, ignorant and naive girl. She will not success her father with the throne; her brothers will do it as her father doesn't see her as anything but a decorative doll according to Ange herself. However, Ange still respects her father and doesn't want to let these things make her feel bad. Alvin R. Rose Alvin is Ange's older brother. They are on good terms, and Ange respects him and calls him "Onii-sama". She was also excited to have a picnic with him, though they had to save it to another time. Alvin also seems to be tired of Ange's pampered lifestyle, but doesn't push it. Sakurada Family Haruka Sakurada Haruka's and Ange's relationship did not start as a positive one. Ange stated that he was "horrible" for making Misaki; a girl, cry, and Haruka got annoyed at her for being "selfish", despite being a guest at their house. She also stated that Haruka's attitude is unacceptable and that he's a failure as an gentle man. Haruka also mentioned that he got embarrassed himself when Ange told him that she was able to wash her hands by herself, especially since they are in the same age, much to Ange's chagrin. After this, she tries to help out more in the household, like going out shopping, but Haruka still comments her being not so useful. Later on, however, he warms up a little to her since she helped Shiori when she was hurt. He comments on her being a person he has to keep an eye on. Later in the manga, after she enrolled at his school and class, they seem to have gotten closer, as Haruka seems to genuinely care for her, and he also worries about her quite a lot due to her pampered lifestyle. Now, they see each other as mutually good friends, and Haruka also have changed his view on her, encouraging her that she will be able to change if she wanted too. Haruka is also the only person Ange has told her past about so far, and that's why he became kind of happy when she said that she is who she is. When Akane explained that Haruka worked really hard to help Ange to get out of a gym room where she had passed out when they were locked in, even injuring himself, Ange blushed as it was the first time he had gotten so hot-blooded over someone else, according to Akane. Akane also mentioned that Haruka has kept a close eye on the whole time, to which Haruka also blushed upon hearing. It was therefore hinted that they both had feelings for each other. However, as Ange realizes her crush on Akane later on, these feelings most likely were platonic or not as significant as her real feelings for his sister, but Ange is still nonetheless grateful towards Haruka when he saves her and sometimes asks him for advice. On the other hand, Haruka is seen being visibly attracted to Ange. Akane Sakurada Akane and Ange have known each other since they were eight where Akane would sometimes take care of her. The two first met when Akane visited Ange's castle out of the blue when they were still children. Despite not meeting each other often, they have had a good relationship over the years. And Ange was seen being overjoyed when she saw Akane after a long time again. She also became very happy when she found out that she was staying at Akane's house. Akane sometimes teases her for her pampered lifestyle, asking if she needs help to go to the toilet, which Ange replies that she has that kind of common sense. They share trust between them, as they sleep in the same room when Ange is staying over. Akane praises Ange for her good work when she helps out, and Haruka noted that Akane and Ange are like mother and daughter. Akane cares deeply for Ange, as she flew to Haruka and Ange's school from her college when she had gotten injured, and looked after her. She also stays by Ange's side in school every now and then as Ange needs Akane by her side, as Ange claims that she cannot do anything without her. So Ange sees Akane as a very precious friend whom she is proud of for being so idolized in school, both as members of royalty as well as friends. Ange also mentioned that although she likes all living beings, Akane is her "favorite one". She also developed romantic feelings for Akane later on, as she was willing to kiss her under the mistaken belief that it would revive her from unconsciousness (even though Akane was actually sleeping), and after the first one, she kissed her again because she just wanted to kiss Akane, while feeling a feeling she has never felt before. She later blushed brightly when Akane brought it up and got close to her. She starts acting very embarrassed around Akane but will take every opportunity to get close to her in some kind of way. She did initially not know about this emotion called love but after researching it, she comes to terms that she loves Akane, and gets a burning sensation in her heart when she thinks about Akane. Ange mentioned that wanted to become family with her as well, and will become jealous when there is someone else who is closer to Akane than she is. Her desire to change and loving Akane eventually led her to cut her hair to start anew, showing how much Akane has affected Ange in a positive way. Her devotion towards Akane is great, and it is stated that Ange becomes very lonely whenever Akane leaves her. Misaki Sakurada She seems to value Misaki as a friend, as Ange became angry towards Haruka for making Misaki cry. Later in the series, Ange will sometimes ask Misaki (and Haruka) for advice and help, as Misaki was the one who cut Ange's hair despite not being experienced in it, showing that she trusts Misaki. Shuu Sakurada It is not clearly known how Ange feels about Shuu, but it was slightly hinted that she had a crush on him. She was seen being very happy to see him again and blushed in front of him. She was quite surprised and had an emotionless face when Shuu told her that he was already engaged to Hana. Teru and Shiori Sakurada When Ange went shopping with them, they talked as they were shopping together. They became friends and when Shiori hurt her foot, Ange healed Shiori; which Shiori became very grateful over. Teru, and as well as Shiori thinks that Ange is really amazing. Acquaintances Karen Ayugase Ange was seen being very jealous at Karen for being Akane's best friend. When meeting her for the first time, she declined her handshake and instead just introduced herself in a very distant and formal manner rather than a "friendly" way. Karen became a bit annoyed by the facts that Ange had known Akane a long time as well, and Ange is jealous of Karen for being a closer friend to Akane than she is. She also tried to make points to Karen about why she knew Akane better; fully displaying her jealous side. Trivia *She likes Satsuki's food a lot. Her favorite food by Satsuki is miso soup, especially the tofu in it. *Although the manga previously had female characters with crush on other girls, Ange's arc is actually the first attempt to develop such relationships as a full-fledged romantic subplot. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Rose Family